


near the waking hour

by lamperouge



Category: Code Geass
Genre: 700 words of cc being in love with lelouch, F/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but u dont have to like watch it to know bc this is just rlly fluffy cc and lelpuch, follows events after lelouch of the re;surrection, unedited we die like lelouch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamperouge/pseuds/lamperouge
Summary: if lelouch made a different choice, she wouldn’t hold it against him at all. she had forever to roam the world, and so did he
Relationships: C.C./Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	near the waking hour

**Author's Note:**

> did this over the phone when ive been awake for 24 hours and probably more hhhhh

under the gleam of the moon, cc looks at lelouch’s sleeping figure. his fringe that is usually sideswept and falling over his eyes lay perfectly still on his forehead as it falls on the pillow he’s laying on. his arm is stretched over her waist, his fingers just curving conveniently over her side. 

cc gently traces his jawline with the back of her hand. an act of adoration and admiration for the boy who willingly sacrificed the life he could have had with all the living people he cared about in favor of being together with  _ her.  _ her of all people. she who waged wars against emperors in multiple timelines. she who crafted history with her very own fingers. she who whispered into the ears of good and evil, demanding them to make a choice. she who’d mostly been selfish in hopes that her life would finally  _ stop.  _

if lelouch made a different choice, she wouldn’t hold it against him at all. she had forever to roam the world, and so did he — she wouldn’t mind waiting for him, or spending her time trying to save the world in her own way while he catches up with being alive. cc is confident enough that fate would pull them together in that way, even if it meant years and years of hoping that one of them finds their way back to the other. 

but he made this choice. the choice that led him to this exact moment where he’s sleeping beside her, peaceful and comfortable. cc remembers a time where he would wake up screaming. other times he would wake up and say nothing at all. cc preferred the screaming, it’s easier to reach into him when he already has a reaction. it’s the silence that she hates. for lelouch’s silence is hard to reach into. it means numbness, the absence from wherever they are. cc moves closer to him and gazes at his face. tonight, he is sleeping unguarded. cc thinks that it’s worth it; bringing him back for him to see the peace  _ he  _ created. 

she couldn’t quite bring herself to call him ll, especially not when they’re alone. ll feels too much like a moniker, a name he took upon himself to fit his life with hers — a life full of war and running and running and saving a world that they had obliterated. while she appreciates the reasoning behind the name ll (after all, it is his way of agreeing to forever with her) she will always think of him as lelouch: the boy who selflessly saved the world from a tyrant emperor, at the cost of his own life and legacy. 

he is more than that, of course. in his sleeping face, cc could recognize the loving brother. she remembers how he only ever does what’s best for nunnally, and how he genuinely cares for all his friends. she remembers the lelouch who once stared into nothingness before he broke down his walls in front of her, sharing all his deepest secrets that only she could ever hear. to the world he might be the demon emperor, but to cc he’s human. so impossibly human. 

lelouch shifts and pulls her closer to him. he must be awake. nevertheless, he keeps his eyes closed and cc doesn’t look away. she doesn’t want to. while she had gotten accustomed to the feeling of being with him every single day, the thought of him disappearing does not completely leave her mind. 

the fear of losing him scares her. it had been so long since she’d felt something as strong as human emotions. she’d lived in complete indifference and apathy for centuries as she guided the hands of war through time. she never really loved then. 

lelouch’s lips tug into a smile, “stop staring at me, cc.” 

“your breath smells bad.”  _ i love you  _ is what she means. 

he laughs and buries his face just where her neck and shoulders meet. cc could feel his smile against her skin as he kisses it. 

warmth takes over her. she’d spent enough time with lelouch well enough to know that  _ i love you too  _ is what he means too. 


End file.
